


A Conversation at Dawn

by Ophite



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Saint-Germain Cycle - Chelsea Quinn Yarbro
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophite/pseuds/Ophite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://www.chelseaquinnyarbro.net/ The main character is a Vampire. The novels are heavy on the historical side of fiction. And Mr. Giles belongs to Joss</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation at Dawn

“Why are you different?” How could this vampire who had saved him stand so carelessly in the light of the rising sun?

“Why is a wolf different from a dog,” inquired St Germain? “Those of my blood were created with a purpose.”

Giles answered “Vampires were created to wreak havoc in the world, to be a conduit for the evil of their creator. When a Powerful demon left this plane he infected a corpse with his essence and they in turn infected others.”

“Yet not all of the old gods were inimical to the tribes of humanity. Some chose families, clans, or nations to be their very own. And when the time came to separate from this plane of existence they could not bear to leave their humans without any means of contact. They too required a conduit. My people are long dead, and yet I and those of my blood still remain. A memoriam and a conduit between the humanity and the god who once loved my tribe.”


End file.
